


Normalcy

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite difficulties, they work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy

They're fighting again.

To be perfectly honest, sometimes Seto's not sure how they've lasted this long. On the other hand, he can't imagine being without him now.

Somehow, between all the fights and the angry sex and all the forgiveness and the make-up sex, he had somehow come to enjoy the little things that make Joey, Joey. 

These moments, however, make him wonder how the hell he managed it. And maybe if he wasn't so busy and maybe if Joey wasn't so hot-headed, it'd be a lot easier.

But then again, Seto Kaiba's always up for a challenge.

And what could be more challenging than having Joey Wheeler as a lover?

Joey's standing on the opposite side of his desk, yelling on about something that he did or didn't do. Something about his friends or maybe his sister? He's not sure. He's far too busy working on an important Kaiba Corp project at the moment to be paying close attention to another quarrel. The deadline is close of business tonight.

"I don't have time for this," Seto says gruffly, storming to the other side of the desk and grabbing Joey's arm in an attempt to eject the blond out of his office.

"No, fuck you!" Joey protests. "You never have time for anything!"

It's an exaggeration to be sure, but it's frustratingly true at the current moment.

Seto shoots him with an annoyed look and Joey glares right back at him. With a mental sigh, he rolls his eyes since he knows he's not going to win this particular fight right now -- especially if he doesn't even know what it's about. The only thing that's occupying his mind right now are Kaiba Corp's market values and dismal progress reports.

"Later. When I get home."

Joey bristles and looks like he's going to say something but doesn't. Instead, he throws his hands up in the air and stalks towards the door.

"Fuck! You piss me off so much!" he says -- half to Seto, half to himself.

The door slams shut and Seto dives headfirst back into the soul-sucking disaster his company has produced for him.

 

When Seto gets home, he's all but forgotten that there was an argument, up until he steps over the threshold of the garage door. He goes to his den, sets his briefcase on the floor next to his desk, and goes to seek out Joey. 

Joey's in the kitchen and looks up when Seto walks in. "Hi," he says with a smile.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be anywhere as upset as he was earlier.

He's unpacking carry-out containers onto the kitchen table and putting them next to the dishware Mokuba got them for their 'wedding', and Seto can't but think how domestic they've become or how comfortable it is.

They sit down at opposite sides of their cozy table and just before he digs into his lo mien, Joey perks up.

"Listen, sorry about earlier. It's just that Billy's 5th birthday coming up. Serenity's been buggin' me for ages to see him and the new baby. Do you think that _maybe_ you could take a break from work next week so we can visit them together this time?" He takes a giant mouthful of noodles and grins expectantly while he chews. However, Seto can tell that he won't take 'no' for an answer. 

"You gotta make time to be a good uncle, yanno," Joey says pointedly after swallowing.

And it's true; Seto hasn't made time for these things. For anything, really. Sometimes he just gets so caught up in himself that he forgets. This is why he has Joey -- to keep him from keeping his head up his ass.

Come to think about it, Mokuba had also been insisting that he visit...

There's a small tug of guilt and the knowing that he was in the wrong.

Joey busy is chewing again so Seto grabs his hand and pulls the chopsticks out of his grasp, so he can hold Joey's hand. His thumb absently strokes the ring on Joey's finger.

"Okay. We'll go."

Joey grins and swallows, then brings Seto's hand up to kiss it lightly.


End file.
